


The Adventures of MajorTom and Coffeebean

by MarkiplierFan6281989



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amyplier sadly not incuded, F/M, I dont know much about LA, Marks name is MajorTom, Shes Ketchupslut, depressed reader, fight me, may be smut, talk of self harm and suicide, you live in Canada for 2 chapters, you love coffee so your nickname is Coffeebean, you move to LA, your bff loves ketchup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkiplierFan6281989/pseuds/MarkiplierFan6281989
Summary: IDFK, you move to La due to family problems, somehow meet Mark and Jack and Ethan? I haven't gotten that far yet...





	1. The Boring Backstory ( now imagine Morgan Freeman's voice )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be as mean and judge mental in the comments as possible.  
> Some things in this work have happened to me, this does not mean everything has happened exactly like this in real life.  
> I'm not fine. Don't show me sympathy, pity, or concern.
> 
> (bf/n) is your best friends name.

Your phone was buzzing so as a human with common sense, you answered the phone on your bed immediately putting it on speaker as your ears were met with your happy best friends voice.

“So when is your plane arriving?” Your best friend (bf/n) has been non-stop calling you for hours while you were packing to go and meet her in LA.

“At around 2 in the afternoon tomorrow, y'know it’s a little hard to pack when you call me this often-”

“Oh i know i'm just really excited!” your best friend practically screamed that making you want to cover your ears as if they weren't full of the clothes you planned to wear. “Do you think we will meet any cute guys?”

“You already have a boyfriend Ketchupslut!”

“I mean for you, Coffeebean!” After that you hear a light knock on your door and politely and sadly tell your Ketchupslut that you have to go, and with a few promises of calling back she finally agrees. When you give the okay, your mom walks in to check on you.

“How are you doing honey?” She said that as though accusing you of something “You haven't come downstairs in forever, you didn’t even eat yet and it’s almost 7 pm! Why aren’t you eating?” You don’t respond to her and stay silent looking down at the floor and twiddling your thumbs, obviously you're not feeling too happy right now but she ignores this as she starts yelling. “Answer me (y/n)! What the hell is wrong with you?!” you're always told not to talk back like you want to so badly, so instead you just start sobbing and covering your face in front of your shouting mom, and hold your tongue as she continues. ”You always walk around like somethings wrong with you, when the only thing wrong with you is your bitchy attitude!” All you can do is take it as she continues remarks just like this for a couple of minutes, your tear stained face neutral as you break her off when she’s about to say something snarky about your choice of (in your thoughts amazing) friends. You say-no, you yell-

“Fine mom! I will admit to anything you say, cause i'm such a bad spoiled bitch! Tomorrow, i'm gone! I’m not coming back! Just leave me alone for tonight, and don’t expect any calls when i leave!” By this point your standing face to face with your mother, no longer crying as you push her out of your room so you can finally close the door. Slipping into the depressed state you're always in. You turn around with your back to the door and you sit against it crying till there's no tears left. You're sure hours have past but you stay there too emotionally and physically drained to get up or even raise a finger. Your head hurts so much from crying that you can only feel the painful pressure on your temples, and hear the pounding in your skull. After some thought and once some of the pain has gone away you once again call your friend to tell her the current event with your mom, even though is was almost 5:30 AM where you live. When you were done telling her what just happened she said-

"Are you okay to stay there? I know you'll probably want to go back after a week or so but, I think you should stay with me for a little while. Even if only a week, you need a brake from home. I’ll be glad to let your stay for longer if you want, and i won't make the rent too unbearable.”

You knew she was trying to light the mood when she said the rent thing but it didn’t really help on your end, though you could tell she was smiling.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty short. I don't even think anyone is reading this but...

-the next day at 1:00 AM

‘Shit! I slept in!’

You only had half an hour to get ready or else you’ll be late for your flight. You had what felt like the shortest shower in existence to be put in the book of world records. Got dressed with the clothes you laid out the night before and you were about to go downstairs when you heard your mom talking to your father in the living room about you leaving. ‘Is mom crying? She never cries unless it’s important… like the last time she cried, it was at your grandfather's funeral. Should I stay?’ No, she wants me gone i’ll just leave and hope they don’t see me.

You managed to get away without them talking to you but your pretty sure your mom saw you because she started sobbing louder when you passed in front of them to get to the door, before you left you made sure you had everything you needed then said a quick “goodbye” barely loud enough for them to hear. Even though she knew you would only go back if forced, she sighed a “see you later” just as you closed the door.

Since you're afraid of heights you tried to sleep most of the time but you kept waking up for a couple seconds. This cycle continued until you just couldn't get to sleep anymore, you hear your name on the speakers; "would (y/n) please come to the front, I repeat will (y/n) please come to the front. Thank you." You quickly get up, a panic attack around the corner. 'Just don't think until you're there, answer everything truthfully. Am I in trouble?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short!


End file.
